dimensionalclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Koops
Koops, under the full name Koopley Terrence Shelby Jr. here is a canon character from the Nintendo video game Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. He was applied for by DanMat6288. He is registered as eighteen years old and as a student of the University of Goom working for a political science major. History Background Koops was born and raised in Petalburg, a secluded village founded long ago for pacifist Koopa Troopas who were sick of King Bowser's militaristic tendencies; the village has since affiliated itself with their former homeland's enemies, the Mushroom Kingdom. Around the time Koops was born, the town had been terrorized by a fearsome dragon named Hooktail. While many brave Koopas shed their nonviolent policies to train up and challenge the beast, all perished. When Koops was 7, his own dad volunteered to head for Hooktail's castle to try slaying him (fun fact: Hooktail's a girl, but the Petalburgers didn't know that). Koopley Sr. assured his son he would return, but after a few years went by and he didn't the village assumed him dead. Losing his father like that had a negative impact on poor Koops, and he ended up developing a reputation around town as a weakling and a crybaby. Though he wasn't good at making friends, a girl named Koopie Koo showed him sympathy by befriending him herself. Their friendship eventually blossomed into romance by high school. For the most part, Koops' life was pretty uneventful. That is, until ten years after Koopley Sr. vanished when the famous Mario arrived with an archeology student named Goombella asking about Hooktail and his (ahem, her) castle. When Koops heard Mario planned on taking on the dragon, he saw a chance to avenge his dad, swallowed his fears, and asked to join him. In the end, Koops, Mario, and Goombella slayed the beast with the help of an object that made the sound of a cricket--a key to weakening Hooktail. As soon as they did, the dying dragon coughed up a Koopa shell and out of it popped a very alive Koopley. As thanks for rescuing him, Koopley gave them a large star-shaped diamond he found while in Hooktail's belly--the first Crystal Star! In gratitude for helping him avenge his father and bringing him back, Koops continued to follow Mario in his journey. Throughout the adventure, Koops navigated a giant tree, joined a fight club, got poisoned by cake, helped hatch a Yoshi egg, erroneously followed a doppelganger of Mario while fighting the real one with him, wound up stranded on a haunted pirate island, rode a luxury train, fought a large monster made of little what-the-heck-are-theys on top of said train, got shot out of a giant cannon to the moon, and navigated an alien fortress before he, Mario, Goombella and their new friends (wind spirit stage actress Flurrie, the scrappy Yoshi from the aforementioned egg, a Shadow Siren and former enemy named Vivian, a badge-thieving little mouser named Ms. Mowz, and an old seabomb named Bobbery) finally acquired all seven Crystal Stars. When the whole gang returned to the seedy port town of Rougeport where the adventure started, they learned from Goombella's professor Frankly that Princess Peach was taken into the legendary Thousand-Year Door by the main bad guys, the X-Nauts. This sounded peculiar as only the seven Crystal Stars could open the door, but the team didn't want to take any chances. So, they opened the door and went after them. Unfortunately, "Professor Frankly" was actually the aforementioned doppelganger disguising as him to trick the gang into opening the door. Once the bad guys had gotten in, they found the fabled treasure of the Thousand-Year Door deep in the dungeons of the palace beyond the door--it was really an ancient demon's spirit! The demon, known as the evil Shadow Queen, possessed Princess Peach and used her body to attack Mario and company. But the Crystal Stars used their powers to transfer the hopes and encouragement of all their friends to them, which weakened the demon and allowed Peach enough leeway to transfer some of her power to Mario. At the end of the fight, the Shadow Queen was destroyed. With that, the gang went on with their lives. With his new-found confidence, Koops made plans to run for mayor in the future. With both Goombella's and Frankly's support, he enrolled at University of Goom with a major in Political Science. There, his roommate was Kooper who was majoring in archeology, and the two developed a close friendship. Roles in Dimensional Clash Arrival Towards the beginning of summer break after his freshman year, Koops felt like doing a little exploring of Rogueport's underground sewers again for nostalgia's sake. It was somewhere deep down there that he discovered the warp pipe that leads between Rougeport's sewers and the Interdimensional Travel Station's sewers. After stumbling onto Dimensional Island and learning that Mario, Luigi, and a handful of their other allies have appeared there from time to time, Koops decided to come visit the island on occasion. Personality Koops is well known to fit into the character category of "cowardly lion": shy and timid yet brave in a pinch. Most figure it was spending 10 years without a father that contributed most to his lack of assertiveness, though his journey with Mario seemed to help cure that problem a little. Koops is generally a kindhearted soul who's willing to help anyone in need. While he's willing to take more necessary risks now than before he helped Mario on his adventure for the Crystal Stars, he still prefers to look before he leaps. He's almost the direct opposite of his roommate, Kooper, who's been known as a "reckless numbshell" (he takes after his idol, Kolorado, a little too much), but their contrasting personalities often actually add to their friendship. Kooper and Koops are almost like Mario and Luigi in a sense. Weapons When he crawls into his shell and gives it enough velocity, he's his own weapon! His shell also provides excellent defense for him unless he's flipped on his back. Powers/Abilities As noted above, Koops can crawl into his shell and sent it speeding towards enemies to cause damage to them. He also has the ability to freeze in place mid-shot for short periods of time, though it is unknown how he does this. Skills Aside from his fighting skills, Koops is a talented cook, having also taught his college roommate Kooper how to as well. He's also pretty good at finding the diplomatic solution to most conflicts, which may be one factor to why he planned for his future career to be Petalburg mayor. One relatively unusual talent he boasts is break dancing. Trivia *Koops is a bit infatuated with Ms. Mowz, but Koopie Koo will always come first. Category:Canon characters Category:Mario Brothers characters Category:Males Category:Good characters Category:Koopas Category:DanMat6288's applicants